John Paddock
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Brandon, MB, CAN | death_date = | death_place = | draft = 37th overall | draft_year = 1974 | draft_team = Washington Capitals | wha_draft = 57th overall | wha_draft_year= 1974 | wha_draft_team= Minnesota Fighting Saints | career_start = 1975 | career_end = 1983 | halloffame = | website = }} Alvin John Paddock (born June 9, 1954 in Brandon, Manitoba) is a former Canadian ice hockey player and the former head coach of the Winnipeg Jets and Ottawa Senators of the National Hockey League (NHL). He is currently the assistant General Manager of the Philadelphia Flyers of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Selected 37th overall in the 1974 NHL Entry Draft by the Washington Capitals, Paddock only played 8 games with the Capitals before he was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers. He played a memorable role in the 1980 Stanley Cup Finals, scoring the tying goal to send game 6 of the Finals into overtime. Unfortunately for the Flyers, Bob Nystrom scored at 7:11 of overtime to win the Stanley Cup. Throughout his career he had a difficult time trying to crack the lineup on an NHL team. Playing primarily in the minors, in particular the Maine Mariners, Paddock retired as a player in 1983–84 and moved to the coaching side. He played 87 games in the NHL and scored 8 goals and 14 assists. Coaching career Paddock began coaching in the minors including stints with Maine Mariners and the Hershey Bears of the AHL where the teams won the Calder Cup for the AHL championship. He was named head coach of the Winnipeg Jets in 1991, becoming the first Manitoba-born coach of the franchise. During his coaching stint he would also become general manager of the team, and would relinquish his coaching duties in early 1994. He would remain the general manager, even after the Jets relocated to Phoenix, until December 1996. After two years as a scout with the New York Rangers, Paddock would return to head coaching in 1999, primarily in the AHL. He was head coach of the Hartford Wolf Pack from 1999–2002, winning the AHL Championships in the 1999–2000 season. Paddock joined the Ottawa Senators organization in 2002 as coach of the AHL Binghamton Senators from 2002–2005. In 2002, he was promoted to the assistant coach of the Ottawa Senators. When Ottawa head coach Bryan Murray was promoted to general manager in July 2007, Paddock became head coach of Ottawa, the sixth head coach in modern Senators' history. Paddock's term with Ottawa started extremely well. In the first 17 games of the season, the club set records for the best start in NHL history, winning 15 of their first 17 games. In the 2007–08 season, Paddock was the head coach of the Eastern Conference team in the All-Star game as Ottawa had the best record in the East. However it was not to last. On February 27, 2008, Murray fired Paddock after several lackluster performances by the team in February, and a generally poor record since the first 17 games of the year. Murray would serve as head coach for the remainder of the 2007–08 season and playoffs. The Senators were eliminated in the first round of the playoffs. Paddock did not stay out of work for long. In August 2008, Paddock returned to the Philadelphia Flyers organization. He was hired to be head coach of their AHL team the Philadelphia Phantoms, returning Paddock to the league where he has had his most success. On July 9, 2009, he was appointed assistant General Manager of the Flyers. NHL Coaching Record External links * *Profile at hockeydraftcentral.com * Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Richmond Robins players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:Maine Mariners players Category:Ottawa Senators coaches Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Winnipeg Jets coaches Category:Brandon Wheat Kings players Category:Retired in 1983